The Death of Yugi
by Mia-chan the Shadow
Summary: Yugi might not die... This actually still being thought up. I hope you like it and please reveiw.


Death of Yugi  
  
Well.. Let's see.. Yugi gets into an accident after the duel monster championship thing, and no one's sure if he'll live. He may die and he may live, this fic is still partially in the planning stages. My email is maivalentine101@yahoo.com. And if you feel it is necessary, then email me.  
  
Disclaimer: Yoda's gonna say this for me cause I'm lazy, ^_^;;; :  
  
Yoda: Yugioh, I do not own, young padawan.  
  
MV: Happy?  
  
Lawyers: Yup.  
  
MV: Thanks, Yoda.  
  
Yoda: Where's the £50 you promised me for saying that? *pulls out light saber* If you don't give it to me, You'll end up named Nearly Headless Mai.  
  
MV: *sarcastically* Oh yeah... *Pulls out light saber* Bring it on.  
  
Yoda & MV: *Engage in a light saber battle*  
  
YGO Cast: This is a pretty good fight..  
  
Mokuba: Big Brother! I'm out of popcorn...  
  
Now, on to our feature presentation..  
  
(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)  
  
Three weeks after the incident with Pegasus, life for Yugi and his friends returned to normal. Bakura had gone back to England (I'm one of the many who believe he is an exchange student.) Tristan, Yugi, Joey, and T?a continued on with school, and Seto went back to being a stuck-up rich brat. In his spare time, Yami started to play some of Yugi's video games, and he did little else. Yugi was on his way home from school. He was walking T?a home, and Joey and Tristan decided to come with them. Yami had decided to come pick Yugi up after school so the whole gang was together (Apart from Bakura, cuz he was all the way in England, cheering England on in the world Cup. Go England ^_^.) They were walking through a pretty park, when some guy dressed in all black, carrying a load of stuff on his back was running through the trees, noticed them. "Are you lost, sir?" asked Tristan as everyone did an anime fall, except for Yami. "What?" he asked the guys. "Tristan, you idiot, that's not an average Joe, that's a burglar!" shouted Yugi, as he slapped Tristan upside the head. "I'm making a citizen's arrest!" shouted Yugi. "umm. Yug' I don' dink' your old enuff to do dat.." said Joey, his Brooklyn accent trembling from fear of the burglar. "Your pals right, buddy," said the burglar, who was trying to grab T?a's purse, but was being watched by Yami, who looked ready to kill, so instead he punched the guy, and Tristan kicked him in the gut. Joey climbed up a tree and jumped down on the guy, but the guy pulled out a gun and started shooting everywhere he could. When the guy managed to get away, Yami looked around to see if anyone was hurt. Then he saw Joey. Joey didn't look to hurt: he was shot in the arm and was unconscious, mostly from shock and blood loss. Tristan was slapping Joey, trying to get him awake. Tristan sported a black eye, but that was about it. When Yami saw T?a he was in shock. T?a was cradling Yugi, who had been shot in the chest and neck about five times. Yami fainted in shock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1 hour later: Domino General Hospital ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Yami awoke, it took about one minute for the events that had happened to hit him. He lifted his head and he realized he had been on a bench in the hospital. T?a and Tristan were on the opposite bench staring at the floor. Yami sat up and T?a looked up and said, "I'm glad you're okay.." "What is going on? Is Yugi alright? Is Joey alright? Where are we?" asked Yami, who was now staring at the floor to. "Calm down. You fainted sometime after that guy pulled the gun on us. We're at Domino General hospital. Joey should be alright, but they're still operating on him. Yugi. we're not sure, but we're hoping he'll be alright to, because they're still operating on him, too. We've called Bakura and he's hopping the next flight over here," said Tristan, his eyes still fixed on the floor. "We've been waiting for an hour, but you we're out like light for a while," said T?a, whose eyes were also fixed on the floor. "So, neither of them might live, but they have their chances?" asked Yami, who was trying to find what was so interesting on the floor. There was a long silence, but T?a was getting ready to speak, but before she could, the doctor came out of one of the rooms. "Is Joey alright? Is Yami alright? Can we see them?" said Tristan, asking questions so fast you could barely hear what they were. "Calm down. We're still operating on Yugi, so you can't see him, but Joey ill be fine, and you can see him. We've got him on anesthetics, so he is still asleep," said the doctor as he walked back into the room. The uninjured gang walked into Joey's room. He was out like a light, and was snoring loudly. "Yup, Our Joey is alright. I can tell by the snoring," said Tristan. They all took a seat on the bench in Joey's room and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 hours later: Still in domino General hospital~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yami...Tristan...T?a... Wake up...." someone said. Yami woke up, just as T?a and Tristan were waking up. It was Joey, and he was awake. "Finally. You guys are heavy sleepers," said Joey. "Nice to see you in the land of the living, Joey," said Tristan, who looked very happy. "Joey.. You should be resting, go back to sleep. Okay?" said T?a, who also looked very happy. "Nah. I can't sleep. Not when Yugi's in pain. I tried to protec' him. Do ya know how he is?" asked Joey. "No, we've got no idea. Now please, go back to sleep," said Yami, who was struck by fear at the thought of how it had been three hours since he heard how Yugi was doing. "No, I won' go back to sleep," said Joey. He was trying to pull himself up into a sitting position, but wasn't successful. "You really should relax, but we'll find out how Yugi is and we'll tell you," said Yami, but Joey wouldn't take no for an answer. "I wan' to find out myself, and anyways, I'm really not dat badly hurt," said Joey, who had managed to sit up. "Fine, but we don't agree with you. Just promise to relax later. We're going to find out how Yugi is," said T?a.  
  
(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)  
  
Yoda: Good story, it soon will be.  
  
MV: X_X  
  
Yoda: Review, or turn out like her, you will.  
  
MV: X_X  
  
Seto Kaiba: I'm I in this fic at all?  
  
Yoda: Stupid question, that is.  
  
Seto Kaiba: What do you mean it is a stupid question? I think it is a very good one.  
  
Yoda: In fan fictions, you always are.  
  
Seto Kaiba: *muttering* does this guy ever give a strait answer.  
  
Yoda: I heard that *pulls out light saber*  
  
*ZING!*  
  
*CRASH*  
  
*MORE ZING!*  
  
Seto Kaiba: X_X  
  
MV: X_X  
  
Yoda:*In a voice like uncle's from Jackie Chan Adventures* Never question Yoda! 


End file.
